¿Amulet qué?
by Inner Fangirl
Summary: Una simple pregunta...¿Cuál prefieres? ¿Amulet Heart? ¿Amulet Spade? ¿Amulet Clover? ¿Amulet Dia? ¿Amulet Fortune? Me gusta... ¡Entren para enterarse!


**Otra historia corta Amuto, que sorpresa que escriba una de esas xD ajajjaja**

**Esta es una idea loca que salió de la nada, igual que mis otras historias :P En esta historia Amu ve a Ikuto y le hace una pregunta muy inusual.**

**_"¿Cual prefieres? ¿Amulet Heart, Spade, Clover, Dia o Fortune?"_ ¿Ikuto responderá su pregunta? ¿Qué le responderá? Lean para enterarse :)**

* * *

Amu se tapó la boca mientras bostezaba y miraba el pizarrón, con poco interés en lo que había en él. Vio como Rima, sentada delante de ella, dejó el manga de comedia que estaba leyendo cuando la profesora se dio vuelta y miró a la clase con una sonrisa.

- Ahora, un pequeño trabajo didáctico que tendrán que hacer antes de que comencemos con el siguiente tema- dijo con alegría.

Ella vio como algunos de sus compañeros hacían muecas, sabiendo que no sería un trabajo interesante, y es que era obvio, sabiendo que sería un trabajo para una materia aburrida como lo es Psicología. Ella volvió a mirar y vio que ya había comenzado a anotar el tema del trabajo. Escribió una simple oración y luego se volvió a verlos de nuevo.

- ¿Qué es lo que la gente prefiere de ti?- anunció- Es un trabajo muy simple, de hecho- comentó- Deberán tomar unos cuantos de sus conocidos y amigos, también familia si quieren, y preguntarles que partes de ustedes prefieren. Más específicamente que actitudes son la que según ellos los definen y cuales de esas aprecian más.

- Profesora- una chica levantó la mano- ¿Hay algún numero de personas a las que debamos preguntar o debemos hacer algún promedio o algo?

- No, no hay un número. Y si, pero no lo llamaría promedio. De todas las respuestas que obtuvieron, quiero saber cual fue la más común y si les sorprendió o no. También quiero saber cual fue la respuesta que más les llamó la atención- hizo una pausa- Pero no sigan lo que digo al pie de la letra- terminó diciendo- Yo solo quiero que pregunten esa cuestión y luego me digan lo que resultó. Es un ejercicio que ayuda a conocerse mejor a uno mismo y eso es lo que estoy buscando, que se conozcan mejor a ustedes.

El timbre de salida sonó en ese instante y todos comenzaron a acomodar sus cosas para irse. Rima se paró y se volvió a verla.

- Mañana me traes en un papel lo que prefieres de mi- le comentó, mientras recogía su bolso y se paraba al lado de su banco a esperar a que ella terminara de recoger sus cosas.

Ya fuera, cerca del portón de salida, se encontraron con Tadase y Nagihiko, volviendo todos juntos a sus casas. Una vez en su casa, decidió que lo mejor era hacerle fin de semana el trabajo que le pidieron. Así lo haría con más calma. Lo que sí, tenía que escribir lo que más le gustaba de Rima para entregárselo, o sino se vería con la parte de Rima que le tenía más miedo.

- Amu-chan, ¿Por qué no quieres comenzar a hacer el trabajo ahora?- le preguntó Ran, mirando por sobre su hombro lo que estaba escribiendo sobre Rima.

- Sabemos que tienes la costumbre de atrasarte en todo, pero con algo tan simple ya hasta daría pena que te atrases- comentó Miki, sentada sobre sus libros, haciendo un dibujo en su pequeño cuaderno.

- Gracias por tu aliento, Miki- le contestó, sin parar de escribir.

- Solo nos preocupamos por ti-desu- agregó Suu con algo de pesar, causándole culpa. Suspiró.

- No estoy enojada, y agradezco que se preocupen por mí. Lo que pasa es que pienso que será mejor realizarlo el fin de semana, cuando todos estén libres. ¿Entienden?

- ¿Y a quien se lo preguntarás?

- Y a los chicos, supongo. Rima, Nagihiko, Tadase, Yaya, Kukai, Kairi y Utau ya son siete personas, no creo que sea poco.

- ¿Y que hay de Ikuto?- preguntó Dia, con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué hay con él?- le replicó- No es como si él sirviera para esta pregunta, seguramente terminaría diciendo que la parte que le gusta de mi es que le doy taiyaki de chocolate y la gente pensaría que llevo una relación de amistad con un interesado sin darme cuenta. O podría decir alguna cosa pervertida, lo que sería peor.

- Entonces, ¿por qué no le preguntas a alguien de tu familia?- insistió Ran.

- Eso es por…

- Amu-chan, a cenar- la llamó su madre desde abajo.

- Amu-chan, dice mama que ya está la cena- dijo su padre, entrando en su habitación segundos después.

- Ya escuché a la primera vez- le contestó, aún mirando la hoja en sus manos.

- Cool & Spicy- comentó su padre, mientras salía de su habitación. Ella suspiró.

- Por eso- dijo cuando lo escuchó bajar las escaleras- Si les llegara a preguntar a mis padres, ellos dirían que les gusta que sea Cool & Spicy- le contestó a Ran.

Escribió la última oración de su opinión de Rima y se levantó, para ir a cenar.

- Podrías intentar con Ami después de la cena- comentó Miki- De seguro ella te dará una respuesta diferente a la de tus padres.

- Puede ser, ya veré que hago- le contestó, antes de salir de su habitación.

.

.

.

- ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de mi?

- Onee-chan es genial- le contestó Ami con alegría- A mi me gusta todo de onee-chan.

Ella sonrió, la halagaba que Ami siguiera pensando que ella era genial sin importar los años que pasaron, pero esa respuesta no le servía.

- Gracias Ami, pero tengo que saber que es lo que MAS te gusta de mi- le recalcó el más.

- ¿Lo que más me gusta de onee-chan?- cerró los ojos, y se veía que se lo estaba pensando muy bien- Todo- dijo al final, provocando que perdiera la sonrisa que le estaba dando- Pero, lo que fue más genial sobre onee-chan, fue esa vez que te vi volar. Y como tiraste todas esas estrellas.

- ¿Cuándo conociste a Utau?

- Si- sus ojos brillaron- Eso también es genial de onee-chan, que conozca a Utau-chan.

- Está bien- volvió a suspirar- Eso es algo un poco más específico- murmuró- Aunque no tenga idea de cómo expresarlo.

Se levantó de la cama de Ami, dejándola que siguiera cantando las canciones de Utau y se volvió a su habitación. Las chicas la interrogaron apenas entró.

- Dijo que le gustaba todo de mí- les contestó.

- Era de esperarse de Ami-chan- dijo Ran.

- Luego logré que fuera más específica y me dijo que le gustaba que pudiera volar. Y que fuera amiga de Utau.

- ¿Volar? ¿Cómo cuando volaste al ser Amulet Dia?- preguntó Miki.

- Exacto- le contestó- Aunque no sé como expresar eso, sin decir que volé.

- Bueno, a ella le gusta Amulet Dia, y soy una parte de ti, así que le gusta esa parte de ti que yo represento- dijo Dia.

- Mi…brillo interior- tomó aire- Eso me deja aún más perdida que antes- comentó con depresión.

- No te preocupes Amu-chan, encontraremos una respuesta- la animó Ran.

.

.

.

El fin de semana llegó y ella salió a las casas de sus amigos a hacer su trabajo.

- Al parecer a Tadase aún le sigue gustando Amulet Heart- comentó algo triste, cuando volvía a su casa.

- Él dijo que le gustara que fueras muy alegre, optimista, fuerte y que ayudaras a tus amigos- le contestó Ran.

- Exactamente lo que me dijo cuando me confesó que le gustaba Amulet Heart- comentó con depresión, mientras seguía caminando.

- No dijo eso- le aclaró Miki- Él nombro aspectos de ti que le gustaban- eso no la convencía- No sé porque te deprimes tanto, en definitiva todos ellos dijeron que les gustaba una transformación tuya.

- Miki tiene razón Amu-chan- comentó Dia- Todos esos aspectos que ellos dijeron que les gustaba, son aspectos que también podrías asociar a tus transformaciones. Nosotras somos parte de ti Amu-chan, así que cualquier transformación que realices con nosotras, también es parte de ti.

- ¿Lo creen así?

- Si, no importa si prefieren a Amulet Dia, ellos prefieren al brillo interior de Amu-chan.

- O el ánimo y energía de Amulet Heart, son también el ánimo y energía de Amu-chan- la alentó Ran.

- Tú potencial artístico se demuestra cuando eres Amulet Spade- Miki comentó.

- Y la dulzura de Amulet Clover, es la misma dulzura que Amu-chan trata de ocultar con su actitud Cool & Spicy-desu.

- Gracias chicas- les agradeció, quedando con una sonrisa enorme toda la vuelta a su casa.

Llegó y comenzó a escribir el informe. Y cuando estaba a la mitad, sintió un familiar golpe en la puerta que daba al balcón. Dejó el lápiz a un lado de la hoja y suspiró antes de volverse a ver.

Como era de esperarse, Ikuto estaba allí y no tenía que decir o hacer nada para que ella supiera que él quería que le abriera. Tomo aire y se dirigió a abrir la puerta, pero no lo dejó entrar. En cambio ella salió y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Ikuto enarcó una ceja ante su actitud.

- ¿Por qué no puedo entrar?- le preguntó- ¿Es que tienes alguien escondido en el armario y no quieres que sepa?- le dijo en burla.

- La última vez que tuve a alguien escondido allí fuiste tú- él sonrió.

- ¿O sea que soy el único que tuvo que meterse allí para que tu padre no se enterara de que llevabas muchachos a tu habitación?

- Yo no llevo muchachos a mi habitación- le replicó- Todas las veces ellos entran por mi balcón y se meten en mi cama mientras estoy dormida.

- Suena peligroso- Ikuto seguía burlándose de ella.

Ella decidió no contestarle y darle más motivos a Ikuto para hacer burlas. Dejó de mirarlo y miró hacia su escritorio. Aún tenía que terminar ese informe.

Estaba pensando en eso, cuando sintió como la tomaban de la cintura y como chocaba con un cuerpo caliente. Ikuto la mantuvo pegada a él, a pesar de sus intentos de liberarse, y se burlaba del sonrojo que le provocaba al hacer eso.

- Ikuto, suéltame- le ordenó.

- Solo unos minutos más- le susurraba con voz grave al oído, haciendo acelerar su corazón.

Sintió su cara calentarse aún más y tuvo que resignarse al hecho de que Ikuto no la dejaría ir, no mientras ella siguiera dirigiendo toda la sangre de su cuerpo a sus mejillas. Sus charas, las muy traidoras, solo los miraban desde el otro lado de la puerta y sonreían. Miró a Dia, que era la que más sonreía y recordó su sugerencia. Miró a Ikuto y evaluó de nuevo la posibilidad de preguntarle a él también. Suspiró mentalmente, no haría daño preguntar y aún cuando le había preguntado, no tenía porque ponerlo en el informe, así que no había problema.

- Ikuto- lo llamó tranquilamente. Él paró al reconocer el tono que usó.

- ¿Qué pasa?- la soltó suavemente.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- él la miró fijamente y luego la soltó.

- ¿Qué quieres saber?

- Solo es un trabajo que nos pidieron en la secundaria, así que no te hagas ideas- se apresuró en aclararle- Yo…yo solo quería saber ¿Qué parte de mi es la que prefieres? ¿Cuál es la parte de mí que te gusta más?

Él no le contestó y solo se le quedó viendo fijamente. Debió de adivinarlo, Ikuto no le contestaría algo así, lo pensaría tonto y pensaría que no debería perder el tiempo en responder algo como eso. Pero, aún así, ahora que había hecho la pregunta, quería una respuesta.

- Si no se te ocurre nada que decir- le comentó- Podrías decirme cual de mis transformaciones prefieres, como todas son partes de mí, la que prefieras debería de ser la parte de mí que prefieres. Así que, ¿Cuál prefieres?- él no decía nada- ¿Amulet Heart? ¿Spade? ¿Clover? ¿Dia?- seguía sin contestarle- ¿Amulet fortune?- intentó por última vez.

- Me gusta Amu…- dijo en voz baja.

- ¿Amulet qué?- insistió.

- Amu- le respondió.

- Ya sé, pero ¿Amulet qué? ¿Heart? ¿Spade? ¿Clover? ¿Dia? ¿Fortune?- enumeró las opciones.

- Amu- le volvió a responder, adelantando un paso.

- Si no quieres contestar podrías decirlo- le dijo enojada- Mejor me vuelvo a continuar con mi informe.

- Amu- Ikuto la tomó de la barbilla e hizo que lo viera a los ojos- Me gusta Amu, Amu Hinamori. No Amulet Heart, o Amulet Spade o cualquiera de las otras transformaciones. Me gusta Amu.

Ella no supo como reaccionar y se quedó mirándolo como una tonta por un buen rato. Sintió su cara hervir aún más cuando su cerebro terminó de procesar lo que Ikuto había dicho y cerró los ojos, mientras su corazón parecía querer salir de su pecho. Ikuto había dicho que le gustaba Amu, y solo Amu.

Todos sus amigos, habían dicho que le gustaba este o aquel aspecto de ella, lo que concordaba con una de sus transformaciones. Entonces, si les gustaba una parte de ella. Pero más allá de que fueran una parte de ella, eran las partes buenas de ella lo que les gustaba. Sin embargo, Ikuto prefería a Amu, lo que significaba que le gustaban tanto las partes buenas de ella como las malas, tanto sus fortalezas como sus debilidades e incluso parecía que le gustaba esa parte de ella llena de inseguridades. En definitiva, Ikuto aceptaba todo de ella.

- G…Gracias- dijo con dificultad, debido a la vergüenza.

- No veo el porque deberías agradecerme- le dijo él con una sonrisa.

- Porque…- ella sintió vergüenza de solo pensar en explicarle la razón por la que le agradecía- No importa- no pudo evitar que parte de su nerviosismo se notara en su voz.

- ¿No importa?- se acercó más a ella- ¿Y por qué estas tan nerviosa?- sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca y ella estaba teniendo problemas para mantener su corazón en su cuerpo.

- ¡Amu-chan!- ambos se tensaron al sentir una voz llamándola.

Se volvieron a mirar a la puerta de su habitación al mismo tiempo que su madre entraba por ella y la buscaba en la habitación. Lució confundida un segundo hasta que miró al balcón y los encontró. Si hubiera podido ponerse más roja de lo que ya estaba, lo habría hecho, pero en cambio solo se quedó mirando a su madre que los miraba con una sonrisa ligera en el rostro. Saludó con la mano a Ikuto y él le devolvió el saludo.

- M…Mama- ella no sabía que decirle.

- Amu-chan- abrió la puerta y los miró con algo de reproche- Sabes que no me molesta que Ikuto-kun venga a visitarte, pero estas no son horas- señaló el reloj en su muñeca- Es muy tarde en la noche como para que una jovencita reciba visitas y ambos deben respetar eso.

- Lo siento, fue mi culpa por venir a esta hora- le respondió Ikuto.

- Realmente- su madre se rió- ¿Crees que todo estará bien si solo te echas la culpa de todo lo que pasó?- dijo mirándolo maternalmente- Si algo anda mal y no es tu culpa no tienes porque culparte, y mucho menos deberías culparte cuando algo ni siquiera anda mal.

- Mama- ella trató de pararla.

- En vez de decir fui yo el que vino a esta hora, ven un día a la tarde, habla con el padre de Amu-chan y pídele su permiso para salir con ella. Problema solucionado- le sugirió con una sonrisa.

- M… ¡Mama!- saltó- Espera, ¡nosotros no estamos saliendo!- se apresuró en aclarar.

- ¿Ah no?- ella se veía realmente sorprendida.

- ¡Claro que no!- respondió agitada, viendo como Ikuto sonreía.

- Bueno, creo que tengo que irme- dijo Ikuto, dirigiéndose al borde del balcón- Gracias por el consejo, Midori, talvez lo ponga en práctica pronto.

- Ikuto idiota, no estamos saliendo- le retó mientras lo veía irse.

No solo Ikuto fue el que se rió ante eso, sino que su madre también estaba teniendo problemas en ocultar la pequeña risa que largó y la sonrisa que perduraba en su rostro. Enfuruñada, se volvió a su habitación y esperó a que su madre entrara antes de cerrar la puerta con traba. Algo más calmada ya, miró a su escritorio y tomó la hoja del informe. La leyó superficialmente y luego la hizo un bollo antes de tirarla en la papelera.

- ¿Por qué tiraste el informe?- le preguntó Miki.

- No servía- le contestó cortamente- Tengo que hacer una nuevo.

.

.

.

- Mis amigos dicen que les agrada mi sentido del humor y mi responsabilidad. Mis sirvientes dicen que aman el hecho de que mi imagen delicada y tierna difiera de mi actitud fría. Ah, y mi esclavo Nagihiko dice que le gusta muchas cosas de mi, pero que en especial le gusta verme sonreír con sinceridad- comentó Rima en tono aburrido, leyendo su informe frente a toda la clase.

- Muy bien, Mashiro-san. Excelente trabajo- la felicitó la profesora- ¿Alguna respuesta que te haya sorprendido?

- No, ya sabía como me ven los demás- le contestó con aburrimiento mientras volvía a su banco.

- Ok…Hinamori-san- la llamó- Es su turno de leer.

Tragando saliva, se levantó y se dirigió al lado del escritorio de la profesora. Cuando se volvió a ver a la clase, vio que todos la miraban atenta y terminó ocultando su rostro detrás de la hoja, empezando a leer.

- Le pregunté a mis amigos, y todos ellos dijeron que les agradaban distintos aspectos de mi. Pero todos dijeron que era una persona confiable, siempre dispuesta a ayudar a todos, optimista y dulce, a pesar de que me guste ocultarlo. Y que para ellos, yo soy más que la chica Cool & Spicy- su cara era un tomate cuando terminó de leer, pensando en las reacciones de sus compañeros- Ese es todo mi informe- dijo con nerviosismo a la profesora.

- Muy buen informe- la felicitó- ¿Algo más que comentar? ¿Alguna respuesta que te haya sorprendido?

- Si- suspiró y volvió a mirar la hoja. ¿Lo decía o no? Como nadie se había reído de ella hasta ahora, decidió arriesgarse y decirlo- Me sorprendió cuando dijeron que yo siempre ayudaba a los demás, no recuerdo hacer nada especial, más que intentarlo con todas mis ganas.

- Bien… ¿algo m…?

- Y también- cortó a la profesora- Está esta persona…a la que cuando le pregunté lo que nos indicó me respondió…- sintió el timbre sonar y se escuchaba como fuera del aula los demás alumnos salían. Volvió a mirar alrededor y vio que todos estaban atentos a lo que ella decía, sin ninguna intención de salir. Suspiró- Él dijo…que le gustaba todo de mi- rogaba que la hoja ocultara lo rojo de su rostro- Que no había un aspecto de mi que prefiera más que otro. Solo le gustaba Amu Hinamori…Y eso, me hizo muy feliz, a pesar de lo vergonzoso que suene. Me alegró saber que había alguien que aceptaba todo de mí, que no me quería solo por las cosas buenas que pueda llegar a tener, que también me quería por mis defectos y…y a mí también me gusta todo de él- agregó en un susurro.

Para a los segundos darse cuenta de lo que había dicho sin pensar y para peor, en frente de la clase.

- Es bueno saber eso- sintió una voz grave decir, una voz que ella reconocía.

Se preparó mentalmente para la vergüenza de su vida.

- Pero ahora me pregunto ¿Qué clase de galante, sexy, inteligente y encantador hombre fue el que te dijo eso?

Antes de voltearse a mirar, dio una breve mirada furtiva hacia la clase, para ver como varias de las chicas le sonreían soñadoras y como otras miraban hacia la puerta del aula, con corazones en sus ojos. Bajó la hoja con suavidad, y fue viendo todo lentamente. La pared, el marco de la puerta, el pasillo al otro lado de la puerta, luego esa conocida cabellera azul medianoche, bajando la mirada por ese rostro de dios griego, segundos quedándose perdida en el mar zafiro y finalmente llegando a esa sonrisa seductora que hizo que su corazón se parara de la emoción.

- ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué hace aquí?- preguntó la profesora, mirando a Ikuto.

Él le siguió sonriendo un segundo más y luego se volvió a mirar a la profesora, para acercarse a su escritorio con sus típicos movimientos felinos.

- Ikuto Tsukiyomi, un gusto- dijo de manera elegante, ofreciéndole la mano a la profesora- Estaba esperando a Amu fuera, pero cuando vi que todos salían y ella no, vine a buscarla aquí. Pensé que se había dormido en clase o algo- dijo con burla.

La profesora solo se quedó observándolo por un buen rato y ella aprovechó para ir a esconderse en su banco. Comenzó a recoger sus cosas, guardándolas en su bolso y haciendo su mejor trabajo para ignorar la mirada de sus compañeros sobre ella.

- Me quiero ir…- susurró, bajando la cabeza de vergüenza.

Sintió un escalofrío que le era familiar y levantó la mirada para ver que era como ella pensaba, Ikuto estaba observándola.

- Vamos, Amu- dijo él, extendiendo una mano para recoger su bolso.

- E… ¡Espera Ikuto! Aún estoy en clases- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir en medio del torbellino que había en su mente.

- El timbre de salida sonó hace más de quince minutos. ¿A qué están esperando?

- Profesora- Rima habló- El timbre ya sonó y Amu ya terminó de leer su informe. ¿Podemos irnos?

Con sorpresa, y un poco de celos, vio como la profesora seguía mirando a Ikuto como si él fuera un plato de comida que realmente quería comer. Incluso la profesora tardó en reaccionar y responderle a Rima.

- Ah, si- dijo volviendo a la realidad- Pueden retirarse, la clase terminó.

Ikuto no esperó ni dos segundos antes de comenzar a tirarla en dirección a la puerta, a pesar de que ella aún no entendía muy bien que había pasado. Cuando pasaron frente al escritorio de la profesora, Ikuto la hizo mover para que ella lo tapara y pasó uno de sus brazos por su cintura, provocando un sonrojo intenso, antes de que continuaran saliendo.

.

.

.

- Rima-san- la llamó tímidamente una de sus compañeras, mientras ella terminaba de recoger sus cosas- ¿Podría ser que ese Ikuto-san sea el novio de Amu-chan?

- No- le contestó de manera corta.

Todas las demás chicas que la acompañaban e incluso las que estaban atentas a su respuesta, se mostraron sorprendidas al escucharla. Y había un par que lucía un poco desilusionada.

- Que mal, y yo que pensaba preguntarle a Amu-chan como hizo para conseguir un novio como él.

Varias chicas asintieron dando a entender que ellas habían pensado lo mismo.

- Pídele ayuda a tus amigos, desafía a una empresa multinacional y ve a la torre más alta de la ciudad a rescatar al gato encadenado en la parte más alta de la torre- le aconsejó, recordando la manera en la que Amu había conseguido a Ikuto.

Un silencio siguió a lo que había dicho y todas se le quedaron sin comprender, mientras que los chicos la miraban dudando de su cordura. Ella suspiró y levantó su bolso.

- Ellos no son novios, a pesar de que se lleven como tal y que todos reconozcan que son una pareja. Él la ama, ella lo ama a él, pero seguirán en la misma situación hasta que Amu deje de ser tan densa y se dé cuenta de lo que pasa, o él se canse de esperar a que Amu vea la verdad- comentó antes de salir del aula, aburrida de la charla ya.

En el portón de la entrada, se encontró a Tadase y Nagihiko que la esperaban, siendo unos de los pocos que aún se quedaban hasta ese momento. Llegó junto a Nagihiko y él le sonrió antes de tomarle la mano, para comenzar a dirigirse a su casa.

- ¿Y Amu-chan?- preguntó Tadase, quien también venía con ellos.

- Ikuto vino…- fue lo único que dio como respuesta y sabía que solo con eso era suficiente.

- Con que Ikuto-nissan estuvo aquí, ya me parecía que era él a quien había visto cuando salíamos.

- Si, vino y se veía realmente apurado por llevársela, aunque no tengo idea porque.

- Ese gato callejero va a ir pedir la bendición del padre de la joker para salir con ella- anunció Kiseki, flotando hacia ellos, seguido de Temari y Rhythm.

- ¿Finalmente?- le preguntó Nagihiko, ligeramente sorprendido- Pensé que nunca lo haría.

- Se debe haber cansado de entrar a su cuarto por el balcón- comentó- Después de todo ya está algo viejo para andar haciendo esas cosas.

Tadase y Nagihiko largaron unas risas ante lo que ella dijo.

- Tadase, no es momento para reír- le retó Kiseki- Tienes que asegurarte que el amor no distraiga a la joker de nuestra meta de dominación mundial. Si fuera yo, prohibiría esa relación como intenté prohibir la relación entre ellos dos- los señaló- Pero como eres blando y permites esto no me queda de otra. Pero ni tú, ni los demás deben olvidarse de nuestra meta.

- ¿Quieres ir por un helado?- le preguntó Nagihiko, ignorando a Kiseki y las cosas que gritaba mientras le reclamaba a Tadase- ¿O quieres ir a algún otro lado?

- Quiero ir a la casa de Amu- le respondió- Quiero ver cuando su padre trate de matar a Ikuto- él le sonrió y comenzaron su camino, dejando atrás a Tadase, a quien lo seguían retando.

- Esta bien, vamos por un helado y luego vamos a ver el espectáculo. ¿Te parece?

- Que sea helado de fresa- le contestó.

.

.

.

- I…Ikuto- logró llamarlo, cuando ya estaban saliendo del edificio- ¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿Por qué viniste a buscarme?- él la miró de costado y luego sonrió.

- Vine para acompañarte a casa ¿no es obvio?- le dijo de manera burlona.

- ¡No lo es!- le gritó, él había conseguido hacerla enojar en segundos- ¿Para qué quieres acompañarme a casa?

- Simple, estoy haciendo caso a un consejo que me dieron.

- ¿Un consejo?- ella tardó en entender- ¡No!- dijo roja- ¡Nosotros no somos pareja!

Él paró de caminar bruscamente, provocando que ella se tropezara un poco. Se volvió a verla de manera fija y seria, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara de los nervios. ¿Qué es lo que pasaba? ¿Por qué repentinamente había cambiado de actitud?

- Amu, voy a hacerte una pregunta y quiero que la pienses bien antes de contestar- ella abrió la boca para contestarle pero él la calló- No te atrevas a mentirme y no trates de evadirla…Estoy a punto de ir a tu casa y pedirle a tu padre permiso para salir contigo- ella se quedó callada de la sorpresa- Por fin voy a ser serio sobre esto y quiero que tú también lo seas. ¿Quieres que pida su permiso? ¿O quieres que no diga nada y desaparezca de tu vida?

_¡No!_ Su mente gritó en terror. _¡No te vayas nunca!_ Continuó diciendo, mientras su cuerpo le comenzaba a doler ante la sola idea de perderlo. Sintió las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos, mientras su mente volvía a ser un torbellino de pensamientos.

Por supuesto que no quería que él se fuera, nunca desearía eso. No había otra persona como él, una persona que la entienda sin que ella tenga que hacer mucho, que sabía exactamente lo que sentía y lo que pensaba, que la protegía, que la amaba. Pero ella tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. ¿Y si su padre se oponía? ¿Ella tendría el valor de luchar por lo que sentía? ¿Se atrevería a admitir que amaba a la persona que tenía al frente? También le daba terror pensar que ella aceptara lo que él le estaba ofreciendo y que dentro de unos años él se cansara de ella, o dejara de amarla. ¿Cómo haría para enfrentar eso? ¿Cómo aprendería a vivir sin Ikuto a su lado?

Miró a Ikuto frente suyo y vio la decisión en su mirada. Este era el momento. O aceptaba y se enfrentaba a la posibilidad de perderlo en un fututo. O se negaba y lo perdía en este mismo instante. Eligió la obvio.

- No… -susurró con dificultad- No te atrevas a volver a dejarme- dijo en voz baja- ¡Te odiare toda la vida si te alejas de mi otra vez!- le gritó con las mejillas rojas.

Sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban y como su rostro se apoyaba en su cabeza. Escondida en su pecho, su boca formó una sonrisa llena de felicidad.

- Te amo, Amu- le dijo Ikuto con dulzura.

- Ikuto idiota- dijo enojada, él se rió- Yo también te amo- murmuró, aún escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Ikuto.

* * *

**Fin de la historia, les dije que era corta :P**

**Antes que nada, les agradezco por haber leído y espero que les haya gustado.**

**Una aclaración, Amu está en la secundaria y por eso no es tan raro que Ikuto que se la lleve. Sé que es raro que tanto su profesora y sus compañeros actúen de la forma en que lo hicieron, pero lo puse así para que sirva para la historia :P Aunque tal vez el comportamiento de su profesora no sea tan raro si pensamos que se trata de una profesora joven, recién graduada y que probablemente tiene más o menos la edad de Ikuto xD**

**Aunque soy una gran fan del Amuto y solo del Amuto, a pesar de que apruebe las demás parejas, comenzó a gustarme el Rimahiko. Me gusta porque es como si su relación fuera mucho más tranquila que la de Amu e Ikuto (menos gritos y burlas :P) y sin embargo no dejara de tener gracia. Tal vez, y si la inspiración me llega, algún día haga una historia de ellos :)**

**Bueno, con eso me despido. Dejen reviews con sus opiniones. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
